El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Iromatsu24
Summary: Ichimatsu ha estado enamorado de su hermano mayor Osomatsu desde hace tiempo, y el ver un delgado hilo rojizo en su meñique, le hará descubrir algo.


One-shot OsoIchi

Título: "El Hilo Rojo del Destino"

Osomatsu era el hermano mayor de los seis, no era el mejor o el perfecto hermano mayor, pero se esforzaba en cuidar de sus hermanos menores aunque no lo pareciera del todo. Ichimatsu siempre se molestaba por las bromas que Osomatsu le hacía o las veces que lo molestaba con algo.

Aún así, llevó mucho tiempo en que Ichimatsu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos románticos hacia su hermano mayor. Pero sabía que no era una chica o mucho menos un amigo cercano como para confesarse así nomás.

Sumando el hecho de que no era el tipo de persona que expresara sus emociones tan a la a ligera, entendía perfectamente que eran hermanos de la misma sangre aunque no le tomaba importancia del todo, era algo que, le importara o no, se interponía en el medio de los dos.

Fue una tarde cuando Ichimatsu regresaba a casa, luego de haber ido a alimentar a sus gatos a aquel desolado callejón el cuál visitaba con frecuencia, donde se topó con una viejita que había tropezado y caído al suelo, desparrando su bolsa con los víveres del hogar. El cuarto hijo Matsuno se acercó hacia ella, aprovechando que nadie les estaba viendo, puesto que había poca gente por esas calles, y le ayudó a levantarse y recoger sus cosas.

La dulce anciana le agradeció y con su mano, revolvió los cabellos del menor en un gesto cariñoso. En ese momento, Ichimatsu logró visualizar un delgado hilo de color rojo que estaba atado al meñique de la mano de aquella señora y flotaba en el aire hacia la dirección de un viejito que estaba ahí cerca y se acercaba a la viejita para abrazarla y ayudarle a cargar las bolsas.

Cuando quiso preguntar, no lo hizo y se guardó su pregunta, ya que la señora se había ido hace unos segundos. Suspiró para volver a caminar en dirección a su casa, y al mirar al suelo notó que en su meñique también había un delgado hilo rojo atado. Intentó sacárselo pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera podía tocarlo, solo verlo. "¿Qué diablos era eso?" pensó.

Al regresar a casa, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie excepto Osomatsu. Estar solos, de alguna manera, le ponía incómodo y nervioso. Ya no veía a Osomatsu como su hermano mayor, sino como la persona que le gustaba.

— Ya volví.

Murmuró, aunque casi en un susurró, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de arriba para poder estar solo.

— Ah. Bienvenido Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu respondió con una sonrisa, y al verlo, se acercó hacia el menor y lo abrazó por detrás.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces idiota?!

— ¿Acaso ya no puedo abrazar a mi hermanito menor?

El mayor hizo un leve puchero sin soltarse aunque Ichimatsu intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

— No dije eso, ¡y suéltame de una vez!

— ¿Ah? Eres muy cruel con tu hermano mayor, Ichimatsu. —se dejó caer en el suelo con el menor en sus piernas, sin dejar de abrazarlo— Si me llamas Onii-chan como lo hacen las niñas pequeñas y tiernas con sus hermanos mayores, te soltaré~

— ¡N-No lo haré, ahora suéltame idiota!

Ichimatsu forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue inútil, la fuerza de Osomatsu era mucho mayor. No por nada era el mejor en las peleas a puño.

— Vamos, inténtalo y haz feliz a tu hermano Ichimatsu~

— Tsk.. —el menor se mordió el labio con molestia y vergüenza a la vez, rindiéndose ante los brazos del mayor— O-Onii-chan..

— Ichimatsu...

— ¿Y ahora que quieres? ¡Suéltame como dijiste que harías!

— ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer eso ahora?! ¡¿Te acabas de escuchar?! ¡Eso fue demasiado tierno Ichimatsu!

Osomatsu abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano menor y lo llenó de besos por todo el rostro, incluyendo los labios. El rostro del cuarto hermano se tiñó de rojo en pocos segundos.

— ¿Mh? Ichimatsu, estás rojo. Ah, ¿No me digas que ese fue tu primer beso?

El mayor sonrió perversamente volviendo a darle un corto beso en los labios, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del menor.

— ¡¿Q-Qué te importa pervertido?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Obviamente por que quería. —como prometió, dejó de abrazarlo y suspiró— Ah, que lástima que no me quieras como yo a ti Ichimatsu..~

Ichimatsu fue consciente de lo último que su hermano dijo, sin embargo, parecía que Osomatsu no.

— Ya volvimos.

Se escuchó la voz de Todomatsu avisar en la entrada.

— Bienvenidos.

Osomatsu se levantó y fue a recibir a sus hermanos menores, mientras que Ichimatsu se había quedado allí en el suelo, sentado y pensando que es lo que trataba de decir su hermano mayor con esas últimas palabras.

Al mirar hacia abajo, notó que el hilo que se encontraba atado a su meñique flotaba en el aire en dirección recta, tal como el de la señora. Miró hacia adelante y solo vio la espalda de Osomatsu al irse, pero no solo ello, sino que también había un delgado hilo de color rojo atado a su meñique.

Y ese hilo se unía al suyo, siendo uno mismo. Ya había comprendido un poco lo que era. Quizás, aún tenía una oportunidad gracias a eso. Un hilo de color rojo que conectaba los corazones y almas dos personas.

 ** _One-Shot con la pareja OsoIchi para la página "Alabado sea Ichi Uke - Bottom", hermosa página, que se ofreció a compartir fics con temática Ichi Pasiva 7u7 3_** ** _Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier comentario que me ayude a seguir escribiendo uwu_** ** _Saluditos~_**


End file.
